Lives like Ours
by mysticmoon95
Summary: Everyone returns in season 6!Brennan ready to start a relashionship with Booth, Booth with a new girlfriend who he brough with him. Yeah. But they have to put differences aside in order to help Cam and catch a serial killer who aims,full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to the tv show Bones or anything fox does. I do , though, own this plot and story with all my lines in here. If I did own Bones, B&B would already be together and A&H would have a baby on the way,** **as it should be.**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Everyone returns in season 6!Brennan ready to start a relashionship with Booth, Booth with a new girlfriend who he brough with him. Yeah. But they have to put differences aside in order to help Cam and catch a serial killer who aims his sight on our grup. OH NO! insert lady shreaking here. Dont worry there will definantly be B&B, A&H, and I am giving Cam someone to so shes not alone. **

**oO **CHAPTER 1 **Oo**

It's been 7 long months here in Maluku and I had to admitt to myself I missed the Jefersonian, Angela and everyone else on the team. Especially Booth. I found myself always wondering what he was doing and if he was safe, I couldn't help it. I think after our long period of time apart really  
opened my eyes to the possibility of having a more intimate more than just partners relshionship. If I keep thinking like this maybe, just maybe...

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?" A man asked me at the dig site i was currently stationed and also breaking my train of thought.

"Yes that's me, may I ask you what do you need?" I asked slightly irratated.

"I have a message from a woman named, Angela Montangro-Hodgins." He told me. I stood up from my crouched postition quickly and held out my hand. "I'm sorry but it's a video over in the tent, she is actually on right now I was just sent here." The man stutterted. I glared at him and pulled my gloves off walking toward said tent. Right when I walked in I saw Angela's face.

"SWEETIE!" Angela yelled.

"Hello Angela, and not to be rude but you did interrupt me during which I was looking at a male specimen, looks to be about 3-" I started to say but got cut off.

"Bren, sweetie, that's real exciting and all but I need to talk to you about something serious and I'm sure those undiscovered bones of yours can past longer being undiscovered." Angela said.

"I disagree, those bones as you put it can be a part of a important part of history that would be of great knowledge to know about ancient civilazation" I scolded her from the video.

" Brennan, listen this is hard to say but I'm just going to run throught it, and before you say anything it's an expression, now Cam is in trouble of losing her job and she told me not to tell you but I am because Hodgins and I are coming from Paris early to help her out, and I thought I don't know maybe you  
can come back early also, she needs help and I hear there is a rather special case that is in need of your knowledge." Angela said.

"I'm not sure Angela I can't just up and leave I said I was going to be down here a full year not 7 months, and I'm sure you could manage without me, you don't even have Booth coming back so we couldn't work on any case." I told her.

"You are coming and that's final and I don't care if I have to personaly fly down there drag you out of your little hole and bring you back with me as a freaking souviner. Do you hear me you are to come here right now so hurry and get in a plane and fly your go lucky happy butt here so you can help. And Hodgins and Sweets are trying to contact Booth so when they do I'm sure I'm going to have the same conversation with him as you." Angela told me with that look she had when she was truly very serious.

"Fine let me just get things settled here and I will come as soon as I can." I told her giving up no way could you win against Angela.

"Thank you sweetie, now if you will excuse me I need to catch  
my own flight, be safe coming home, love you." Angela said getting ready to disconnect.

"You too, and I love you too, tell Hodgins I said hello." I said and after a nod from her we disconnected our connection and I got up from my seat walking out of the tent making preperations of flying out back to Washington, DC.

**Wow that's really really short. But I promise the next chapters will be longer. I have no clue how to portray Brennan because all her smart lingo and all but I'm going to try. And this is my first Bones fan-fic so be nice please. And if anyone has any suggestions of what I should put in my story go ahead and tell me. THANX! Now hit that review button. Hahaha. And I'm bringing back someone also that has been one for a long time, just wait and see in upcoming chapters, so keep coming back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN BONES! AND IF I DID, WELL THINGS WOULD BE A TAD DIFFERENT NOW WOULDN'T THEY.**

**oO CHAPTER 2 Oo**

"You have reached your destination, welcome to Washington, DC, I hope you have a wonderful time, please fly here again." The flight attendant said. I tried to block her out the best I could but it was no use. I got off as quickly as I could and got out of the terminal only to run into Angela and Hodgins.

"Dr.B, welcome back." Hodgins said. I surprised him by giving him a hug.

"Isn't that what you are supposed to do in greeting to someone of close nature and haven't seen in a long period of time." I told him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, sure." Hodgins said, and the Angela pounced on me.

"Bren! I missed you." She told me hugging me tightly.

"I missed you too, Angela." I said and then turned to Hodgins, "See upon seeing someone you haven't seen"

"Okay I get it Dr. B, I'm sorry I didn't jump on you the second I saw you." Hodgins said.

"Forget him, Oh sweetie, Maluku has been good on you, look at that little tan you got going." Angela said after finally releasing me walking to baggage claim.

"Angela I have a question, did you flash anybody this time." I asked.

"Wait, what, Angela you did what?" Hodgins said.

"Calm down Jack, I did that last time I picked Brennan from the airport, when you know got taken into custody." Angela said waving at him. He still looked unnerved but she ignored him. As we got into the car I told them where to go.

"Just go to my apartment, I need to change and shower." I told Hodgins the driver. After 30 minutes I changed, showered, and ate.

"All refreshed now Brennan." Angela said. I nodded. "Then lets go to the Jeffersonian, Cam doesn't know your coming by the way." Angela said.

"What is wrong with Cam, yousaid she was in danger of loosing her job?" I asked.

"Apparently, she 'isn't doing her job', or so the higher ups say, me I just think its another conspiracy to take the powerful out of," Hodgins got cut off.

"No Jack. Cam is I don't know how to put this how you would understand... OK, Cam is in danger of loosing her job because there is another person that wants her job, you know a competitor, and we are coming back to help her and chase the other guy away, basically stick up for a friend." Angela said to me.

"Ok I understand, we must get rid of the other guy." I told her.

"No sweetie not kill, we are just going to prove she is better." Angela said.

"Oh so no killing, OK I got it." I said to her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We're pulling up to the Jeffersonian." Hodgins said as he pulled up the curving road and into a parking space. As we got out, people started to recognize us, it felt like we were famous. It was creepy. We all hurried to the building and leaned against the door.

"Angela? Hodgins?...Dr. Brennean? What are you doing here?" Cam's voice said.

"Running away from sheering people." Angela said. Cam raised her eyebrow.

"I mean you are all supposed to be gone." Cam said. She looked at our faces and sighed. "Your here for me am I correct?" She asked.

"Exactly, now shove the people aside who are in are stations and lets get to work." Hodgins said going over to his section of area. Angela shrugged and went to hers too.

"Do I need and explanation?" Cam asked following me to my office.

"No, Cam are you in danger of losing your job?" I asked sitting down.

"Yes, there is a new person who thinks they could do better in this little group we have." Cam said smirking.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Jake Pavilion." She answered.

"I never heard of him." I told her.

"Yeah me either until he came waltzing through those doors." Cam said to me getting up, "And now if you don't excuse me, I need to go back to work." Cam told me.

"Cam, you won't loose your job, trust me." I said to her. She looked at me and smiled and walked out. I leaned against my couch and put my hand to my chin. "I guess I should get to work also." I told myself putting my hair back and grabbing my blue jacket (**A/N I don't know what its called.)**I walked onto the platform to a skeloton laying on one of the metal exam tables.

"Dr.B, what are you looking at?" Hodgins asked.

"A skeleton, can you not see?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Whats the information?" Hodgins asked.

"Female, around 1,000 years old, African-American, looks like from a tribe in Africa called the bushmen." I told him going over the skeleton.

"Wow, thats a mouthful." Cam said coming up behind me with Angela in tow.

"I wasn't even finished, there is a lot more, like here"

"We're fine Dr. Brennan, thanks anyways." Cam said. "Now the FBI just sent me a case and I would like you to look over it." Cam told me thrusting a folder in my hands.

"But I can't go on field without Booth, I'm not allowed to." I said.

"You can go with another FBI agent, Dr. Brennan." Cam told me.

"I guess, who is it going to be this time?" I asked looking back at the skeleton and writing on my board.

"Booth." Anglea whispered.

"What no, Booth isn't here." I said.

"No, look." Cam said. I looked up and at th direction of the doors to see...

**WHOO! Chapter 2 is done! Still up for suggestions so anyone feel free to tell me. OMG who is it! I bet you all know! Anywho, thanks to my first reviewer DARK BUT SO LOVELY, And thats it for now, hit the review button! THNX**


End file.
